I Love Me
by UryuuByakuyaBabe
Summary: BoyXBoy, Ichigo needs comfort, and that comfort arrives in the form of a gold eyed albino.


I love me

Hey, yeah so I wrote this like a month ago. It's very fluffy. One of my favourite pairings. Ichigo needs comfort after the war. That comfort comes in the form of a albino with dazzling gold eyes.

Rating: T (To be safe.)

Disclaimer: It's all Tite Kubo's fault.

"Strawberry! Are you okay! Speak to me!" Keigo squealed. Ichigo had been quiet all lunch.

"You're acting all Ishida!" Keigo suddenly yelped as a pale hand connected with the back of his head. The fore mentioned smirked at the sudden outburst. Ichigo remained quiet.

"You don't love me anymore! Come on Mizurio!" Keigo and Mizurio left. Ichigo wondered around the side of the roof. He sat with his face in his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs. A shape sat down next to him. Ichigo looked up and jumped back. It was a copy of him, with white hair and skin, and black eyes with golden irises.

"Shirosaki, how the hell did you get your own body?" He asked.

"I borrowed some of your spiritual powers. You had too much anyways." Ichigo relaxed again and sighed.

"Well, if you're here to fight, I'm not in the mood." Shirosaki shook his head.

"I've got my own body now, so why would I need to fight you anymore? I came, King, because you're sad, and you're flooding out me and old man Getsu. I came to sort out the leakage." Ichigo shook his head.

"I can't continue life as normal. Not after everything that happened. I need a new challenge, something to make my life interesting again."

"Hey, you manage to cope with me. That's a challenge in itself. Listen, I'm here for you, I'm not exactly going to walk off now, am I?" Ichigo nodded.

"You can. You've got your own body now. I can't stop you."

"I can't. Not while you're like this. If you're sad, so am I." Ichigo started crying. Shirosaki held him close, stroking his orange spiked hair, and whispered in his ear.

"I'm here for you. I'll do anything for you King." Ichigo looked up at the hollow's face.

Ichigo had always been captivated by Shirosaki's golden globes, and now he was staring into them, with a look of lust. Shirosaki realised what he wanted, and nodded. He wiped away a tear from Ichigo's cheek with a pale thumb.

"I'll be your challenge." Ichigo lent forward and gently placed his pink lips on Shirosaki's black ones. At first, Shirosaki was surprised, not having any experience in this, but then he got into it and deepened it. They were suddenly interrupted by a thin boy with glasses and a tanned taller boy.

"Ichigo, explain why you are kissing a hollow that looks just like you. When I thought one was bad enough." Chad tilted his head to the side.

"Err, this is my hollow, Hichigo Shirosaki. Shiro, you know who these two are." Shiro smirked at the new nickname.

"Emo, glasses, girlish hobbies, has to be Ishida. And the big one saved your ass on more occasions than you care to mention, so I'm guessing it's Chad." Ichigo nodded.

Ishida laughed. "I like him. Fine, I will let you off."

"You serious Ishida?"

"Yes. I believe that's what I said." Chad nodded in agreement. Shiro beamed and turned to Ichigo, who was now nestled in his chest.

"Now all we've got to do is tell old man Isshin."

Ichigo opened the door, and dodged Isshin's swing, landing a foot in his face in the process. Ichigo didn't move from the door.

"Dad, this is Shiro. Shiro, dad." Shiro walked in. Isshin suddenly went all serious.

"He's a hollow."

"He's my hollow. Completely tame."

"I wouldn't say that Ichi." Shiro laughed and winked. Ichigo blushed and elbowed him.

"Get him out, Ichigo." Ichigo pointed upstairs.

"You live in my head, you should at least know where my bedroom is. I won't be long." Shiro grabbed his hands and kissed his cheek. Isshin froze.

"I know you won't, King." Shiro ran upstairs. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"I told you, he's tame." Isshin shook he's head.

"But you need to think about the girl's safety."

A shout of "Dammnit!" was heard from upstairs, obviously Karin. Ichigo and Isshin rushed upstairs.

"Thanks, Shiro." He finished wrapping the bandage.

"No problem." He hit Isshin. "That's for leaving the bathroom floor wet, so Karin slipped and cut her leg. Be more careful next time!" Ichigo was having a fit of laughter. Isshin kept quiet.

"…And he doesn't even say thanks! Ichi, teach your dad to be more polite around your boyfriend." Karin looked at Ichigo, who was blushing.

"If he doesn't listen, I'll beat it into him." Ichigo smirked at Isshin. Isshin rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you can keep him; he better be toilet trained." Ichigo dissolved into Shiro's chest. Shiro smiled at the ginger that was clinging to him for dear life.

"See, wasn't too bad, was it my little shy red-head?" Ichigo laughed. Karin shouted.

"IF YOU'RE GONNA BE GROSS, GO DO IT IN THE BEDROOM!"

"Or, we could do it in your head. Mind rape to a whole new level, hey Ichi?" Ichigo giggled at the thought. Shiro kissed his forehead.

"I'll always be there for you Ichi. And who ever you love, I will love and protect with my life. I promise."

Six months later, Ichigo and Shiro were still very secretive. Only the Kurosaki's, Uryu and Chad knew.

Karin walked up to Ichigo. Shiro had become a new brother to her, and she was looking worried.

"Shiro's ill, Ichigo. He won't stop sneezing." Ichigo wondered into his room. He was off colour, and there was a huge pile of used tissues next to him.

"Hey King." Isshin appeared behind Ichigo.

"I think you should take him to see Urahara." Ichigo nodded. He picked up Shiro, and ran to the car.

Tessai opened the doors. Shiro had fallen asleep in Ichigo's chest. Tessai studied the sleeping creature.

"Yes, he's a hollow, but you touch him, I'll kill you." Urahara walked in wearing his trademark hat and clogs, Benihime close to his side.

"Hey, no threatening staff members."

"Urahara, you have to help him."

"Why?" Shiro growled.

"Because I made a promise to my King that I would stay with him, and I cannot do that if I'm fucking dead!" Ichigo looked down at him.

"Don't talk, Shiro. Reserve what you've got left." He looked back up. "Please, Urahara."

Urahara could see how worried Ichigo was. He nodded.

"I'll make him a gigai. He's eating your spiritual energy like a leech, and there has apparently been a shortage. If we put him in a gigai, he wouldn't need to."

"How long will it take?"

"Twenty to thirty minutes depending on my mood. Follow me, Mr Kurosaki."

While he worked, he asked Ichigo and Shiro questions.

"How long have you been together?"

"Six months."

"I'm impressed you managed to keep it a secret from Miss Rukia for that long. And… who's the seme?" Shiro chuckled.

"Usually me, but in dire circumstances, my pretty berry head takes over, don't you gorgeous?" Ichigo blushed. "And I can prove it too."

He lifted down the neck of Ichigo's T-shirt, revealing a bite mark on his collar bone.

Urahara collapsed in a fit of giggles, while Ichigo's blush intensified and he glared at his hollow, who grinned back.

"You do realise I'm never going to let you live that down, right Kurosaki?" He picked up his phone.

"Yes Renji, it's Kisuke Urahara, and have I got news for you!"

Renji and Rukia had sent word around soul society. Ichigo took the jokes and humorous comments, but when it got too much, Shiro would tell everyone to back off.

Shiro turned to Ichigo, and pulled him into his lap.

"It's been a year." Ichigo nodded, and pull him down for a kiss.

"Yeah, and the best year of my life."

Ellie: Aww! I love you guys!

Ichigo: Why am I the Uke?

Shiro: Cuz I'm the bad ass.

Ellie: He's right Ichi.

Ichigo: You mean tight ass.

Shiro: SHUDDUP!


End file.
